Visitors
by Fan Fiction by Jasmine L.Y
Summary: NO SLASH


Bonds Beyond Blood – Part 1- Visitors  
Jasmine Y

It was late in the night and not a noise was heard in the house. Everyone had gone to sleep many hours ago. Including, Achilles who laid in his bed sound asleep. It had been a long day for the warrior, who had just recently come back from a three-month war. He seemed a bit different since his return and Thetis, his mother, assumed it was the stress of the fighting that had worn down her young eight-teen-year-old son.

Even though Achilles was of a young age, he proved himself beyond his years. At the age of fifteen fighting his first battle, at sixteen being named prince of the Myrmidons, seventeen commander, and he had managed to hold the role quite well for a year. This made, Thetis extremely proud.

Achilles' sleep was disturbed by the sound of a harsh pounding at the door. Swiftly, opening his eyes, he stood from his bed and swung on his robe. Tying it around his waist, he opened his bedroom door to see his mother departing from her room as well.

"Mother," he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"You heard it, too?" She came near him.

Achilles nodded as he made his way down the hallway and soon enough descended the stairs. The knocking occurred again, and the blonde glanced behind him at Thetis who gave him a gentle push, indicating that he opened the door.

Stepping forward, Achilles did so and stopped when he saw a tall, old man standing there.

"Can I help you?" Achilles' voice was still groggy from sleep.

"My apologies, lord Achilles." The man removed his helmet. "There's been an incident and…" he stopped and handed a sealed note to the blonde.

Accepting it, Achilles was about to open it but stopped when the man spoke again.

"And this, my lord," he stepped back to reveal a small child standing there.

Achilles froze as he stared down in shock.

"Patroclus," he breathed.

The boy stood looking up at the tall warrior. His clothes tattered and stained, his hair a tossed mess, his face red, and his eyes swollen, as if he had been crying.

"Achilles," his voice shook.

Achilles stepped forward and bent down in front of the child.

"Cousin," he touched his cheek. "What's happened?'

"M-mother and…and father… they're…" the boy swung his arms around the older man.

"Patroclus," Achilles embraced him.

He then looked up at the man, who gave him a sympathetic expression. Achilles nodded in thanks and with a smile the man departed.

"Patroclus," Achilles gently lifted his cousin in his strong arms.

Thetis approached and touched the boy's shoulder.

"Achilles," Patroclus cried. "They're g…gone…" he stopped.

"Shh, I'm here," Achilles glanced at his mother. "I'm here, pup. I've got you."

Patroclus tightened his grip on his cousin's strong neck.

Achilles slowly sat down on the stairs the led to the bedrooms. Stroking the boy's back and speaking soothing words of comfort to him.

Thetis made her way the kitchen and made a cup of warm milk for her nephew, but when she offered it to him, he refused to let go of Achilles.

"Come on, pup," Achilles patted his back. "Drink some milk."

"No," Patroclus whimpered. "Achilles," he sniffed.

"Alright, alright, shh," the warrior breathed. "I'm right here."

Moments passed, and the younger boy had fallen asleep in his older cousin's strong arms.

Achilles rose to his feet and made his way back to his room. Gently, he laid Patroclus down on his bed and pulled a blanket over him. Achilles stood back and stared at his younger cousin. He then felt a gentle touch on his back. Glancing behind him, he saw his mother standing there.

"He's so young," he spoke low.

Thetis sighed and gave a slow nod.

"At least he's not alone," she said.

Achilles nodded in agreement.

"We'll watch over him now," she kissed his cheek and went to the door. "Goodnight, my son."

"Goodnight, mother," he said.

The room was dark once again as Thetis departed. Achilles stood alone, staring at his baby cousin. With a heavy sigh, the warrior quietly sat beside the sleeping boy.

Running his hands over his blonde locks, Achilles gazed at him with sympathetic eyes. The last time he had seen Patroclus was when he was born. It felt like it was only yesterday he clothed and fed him and now he was at the age of six and experiencing such pain.

Achilles' heart broke at the thought. Patroclus was too young to witness such bloodshed, especially that of his own parents. Achilles now felt somewhat, responsible for the boy. As if he should protect him from danger and raise him properly. With the aid of his mother, of course.

A small moan from the boy disturbed his thoughts. Looking down, Achilles saw him opening in bright blue eyes and stare upward at him.

"Achilles," Patroclus reached forward.

"Shh," Achilles scooped him up in his arms.

Patroclus' head rested on his cousin's broad chest and fingered at the ends of his hair. Achilles rubbed his small back, that was the size of his hand and began to hum gently to him. He wasn't sure what the tune was, but he remembered it far off in his years of childhood.

Patroclus held on tighter to Achilles, as if to plead him to keep hold of him. And Achilles did. He kept his strong, yet gentle grasp on his cousin. He felt as if he was holding on to his life. If he were to let, go he felt he would somehow lose the boy.

Soon enough Patroclus has drifted off again, but Achilles remained awake. And even though the boy probably could no longer hear him, he continued to sing the sweet lullaby and kept his grasp on Patroclus.

Achilles breathed and kissed his cousin's soft blonde hair, that was a few shades darker than his and a bit thinner. Achilles then reached for the boy's small hand and held it in his.

"I'm here, cousin," he whispered in the darkness of the night. "I'm right here."

THE END


End file.
